


Smile for Me

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hinata rare pair week, M/M, but dang I think the angst might overpower it, oihina monthly, sorry but angst is here to stay for a while, there's some fluff, well i hope so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: No matter how much time passed Hinata was grateful for every second he got with Oikawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't properly wrote anything for OiHina so I made this.
> 
> Prompts Used:  
> First apartment + photo albums + good mornings + Hurt/ Comfort + Aquarium Date + Illness From OiHina Monthly and, Crow’s Genre: University from Hinata Rare Pair Week.

The quietness never lasted long for it to linger, it was impossible the way Hinata and Oikawa were both naturally talkative busybodies. After all, there were always errands to do, work to get done while having endless energy to dispel before going to bed. A couple of months into their relationship they both agreed to move in together, a lot of planning and settling later both Oikawa and Hinata were thrilled to admire their handy work. Their first apartment was a whimsical mishap that shared their taste of decorating. It was an overwhelming space that screamed energy and filled with photos thanks to Oikawa’s pass time of making memories. Their walls were practically plastered with various occasions since they started together. From birthdays, holidays, silly dates, to some of their rare lazy days each picture showed how more familiar they became together with time.  
  
Their shared apartment was always filled with laughter and some type of media playing. The sound of feet moving, hands brushing one another was something typical. Even when it came to early mornings the silence that was previously there wouldn’t last long. Because when one of them woke up the other would feel their gaze and instantly greet them with a smile that would ensue laughter and hugs. The longer time passed, Hinata noticed how getting up was becoming a longer process. Before he would rise when the sky turned lighter alongside the sun, he would stretch and get ready for his bike ride to school. Then college happened and he continued to work out before his classes. He was an early riser just like Oikawa but most recently it felt like he was getting lazier the longer he woke up next to Oikawa.  
  
The brushes of arms holding him and legs touching was comforting. He loved being able to hear Oikawa’s heartbeat with his, it made him want to linger in bed and just talk and hold his boyfriend. He liked running with him, taking so many photos that it created volumes of photo albums, but there was something about just lounging with him. It was a little hard to explain the feeling of happiness that seeped into his body the longer he laid his head on Oikawa’s chest and look at his boyfriend’s face. His voice always made him melt when he whispered to him. In contrast to their usual open and loud proclamations Hinata swooned far more when it was more intimate private moments Oikawa supplied. It felt like the older he got the more Hinata wanted to splurge with these softer touches. Waking up for a new day was always fun and, with Oikawa now next to him it felt even better. Especially the way Oikawa’s smiles flipped his stomach and erupt when they both tangled their fingers together and had their foreheads touching. Hinata would stare in front and look deeply into Oikawa’s eyes and feel at peace. He would sigh when Oikawa dipped his head lower to give him a quick kiss before getting up at the same time pulling him up alongside him. In all, it was always a good morning for Hinata as he woke up with another body so close to him. It almost felt like it was like paradise and something never wanted to let go. That was why when he woke up a couple of weeks later he couldn't help but wonder if he jinked himself too early. Because... 

Hinata thought that when he finally got settled into his first apartment with Oikawa there would be nothing but, happiness, laughter and easier days to come.

It felt like he was living in a fairy tale at first, he got his version of a Prince Charming and been living the happily ever after almost immediately. Every day felt amazing, with vibrant colors splashing his eyes and everything seemed aligned perfectly within his life. Oikawa would be there by his side when he needed him and gave this beautiful view to continue on living. It made his heart warm, and it almost felt too good to be true. With their seemingly endless lingering touches and many kisses Hinata wondered why he suddenly became cautious. There wasn't a good reason to damper his parade but, it still didn't stop him from worrying. With all the work and classes keeping them busy it was hard to continue this uneasiness when it finally clicked. It wasn't because either of fell out of love; that never faulted. With the way they still clung to each other each morning and talked non-stop every night. But rather. Hinata couldn’t stop this uneasiness surfacing into his apartment and more importantly into the back of Hinata’s mind when he noticed how everything started to get dim and randomly become fuzzy to the point where he couldn’t properly see straight. Colors started to blend and become duller, whiteboards from his classrooms were harder to read (even when he was near the front of the classroom).

Oikawa noticed about the same time when Hinata started to squint more often and silently complain of having to shove his phone near his face when reading a text or placing a chair closer to the TV because sitting at the couch was too far away now. It was a slow process where his once perfect eyesight started to lose its strength the way he started to trip more often on rugs or stairs. He was only thankful that Oikawa was always close by to catch him before he fell. That was why going to the doctor made Hinata beyond nervous, because all his life he was a healthy guy that barely needed many checkups. But that was why Oikawa insisted on going to see what was wrong with him. And when the day came Oikawa was there holding his hand in the waiting room and when he finished talking to the doctor. He started out with a set prescription glasses and a lot of comfort kisses on the way home after picking out the style of his new glasses. They shared a couple of jokes of being a glasses duo but what they left out was the worry of the prescription eye drops Hinata also received from the minor pain he got when he walked outside when the sun was at its highest. The next couple of days Hinata still relied on Oikawa before his glasses were ready to be picked up and trying to man up when Oikawa had to put his eye drops since he sucked doing it himself. By the time they were ready they had a system going where Hinata would have a hand grasping Oikawa’s shirt or hand.

There was a huge relief when Hinata got his glasses and being able to see clearly; he missed the way he could see Oikawa's face perfectly minus a few dull shading now. The eye drops helped the minor pairs he got from the sun, but the colors were still a shade wrong. But all Hinata could think at the time was that he was just happy he could see his boyfriend at all. It was like he was temporally seeing everything in HD with the color scale down grading. His hair looked less orange, Oikawa’s skin was less flushed compared to his memories; but he said nothing to his boyfriend. He went on like that for a couple days while making calls when Oikawa wasn’t around to his doctor. It was something that made Hinata shudder again for having to go back and see why his glasses and eye drops weren’t solving everything. By the time it was his next check-up he almost didn’t tell Oikawa; but when he woke up with grayer shade of his room he let his hands roam to Oikawa’s face. He could still hear Oikawa’s soft breathing and see it from his chest rising slowly. With a swift motion to crept closer to Oikawa, he kissed Oikawa’s forehead waking him up with a hum and smile. There was short silence on Hinata’s part that it made Oikawa aware that Hinata had something to say. He cradles him carefully as he watched Hinata look at the ceiling verses Oikawa.

“I have another eye doctor’s appointment.” Hinata’s voice was quiet with worry. “Do you think you can come with me?”

It didn’t take long for Oikawa to agree and kiss him more tenderly before getting up and making breakfast. The few moments that separated them was between was when Hinata lingered in bed and watched his boyfriend getting up without him, Hinata just couldn’t help but stare at nothing in particular but the way the colors were becoming more gray by the day. His vision was still fine as long as he wore his new glasses but he didn’t like was how he knew how the world used to look like. It was far more vibrant; and it felt so unfair to see this was happening to him. He eventually got up with careful steps; from the kitchen he feel the warmth seeping into his skin. His footsteps outside the volleyball court were usually louder, making Oikawa aware how far apart he was to him, in a matter of seconds he could feel Hinata pressing against his back and two smaller arms trying to wrap around his waist. It was solemn eating and getting ready to head out, but Hinata couldn’t help but feel better knowing Oikawa was by his side trying his best to comfort him as they walked hand in hand to the eye doctor. Getting signed up and waiting was part of the problem, with the number of pamphlets scattered around him, having to sit on chairs that were too uncomfortable to sit on for a couple of minutes. The walls barely had anything to cheer him with just have simple paintings of houses or abstract lines or common house items. Not to mention the TV playing some old rerun show from the nineties that he barely even remembered his mother saw back then when it was popular. It was unpleasant to sit and skip through aged magazines and feel on his legs starting to fidget. Oikawa’s presence was the only thing that made Hinata stay on his chair and not run away from this building and try to pretend that his eyes were behaving and allowing him to see colors perfectly.

By the time the clock clicked one too many times, his name was called and Hinata almost yelped loudly when Oikawa called to him into focus. He could feel his body shaking but he still forced himself to get and tug Oikawa once before kissing him hastily for courage. The seat he had to sit on was just as cold and uncomfortable like the last, just like the posters were still scaring him. When the doctor came in and they had discussed his predicament Hinata could feel his heart tug and shatter the way the symptoms keep getting longer and having been told that there was chance he would never get to see the vibrant colors ever again and that worst case scenario Hinata could lose all his vision. He didn’t know how he looked like to his doctor but by the way he saw the man shift uncomfortably in his chair and pat his shoulder awkwardly he knew he looked devastated. He got prescribed more eye drops to help his eye’s pain that became more painful and harder to ignore, he knew that by the next half of the year he might need to change his magnification of his glasses. The list got longer knowing that once a upon a time ago Hinata was enjoying his new life with Oikawa; and now he didn’t know how to tell Oikawa that he unknowingly just signed up to have a partner that may or not lose his eyesight. Either way, by the time he left the doctor’s room and finished talking to the receptionist about the medicine he couldn’t look directly at Oikawa in the eyes. They continued this silent walk out from the Optometrist all the way until they have to make a cross-way.

“Do you want to go to the aquarium?” Hinata’s voice was still quiet and his hand that was holding on to Oikawa unconsciously let his grip become tighter.

Oikawa didn’t let Hinata know that he sensed this dread of bad news coming, instead he smiled gently and agreed that it had been too long since they had a proper date or time to go out. When they made it to the train station Oikawa became more physical hugging Hinata tighter and murmuring how proud he was for Hinata going to the doctor and that everything would be fine. He kissed his forehead and cheeks when Hinata buried his head on Oikawa’s chest. And while the weather was being cooperative and this was one of their few free days, Oikawa wished they went back in time when they were busy and Hinata was happier and healthy. He didn’t like how Hinata was clinging him and sensing this heavy atmosphere that was drowning Hinata’s smiles. The aquarium was luckily not that packed as they were able to buy their admission tickets without too much trouble. The huge glass tanks were filled with bright fishes and cheerful cries from elementary school kids pointing out funny fishes. With few crowds mingling Hinata became greedier with kisses from Oikawa, his hands gripped Oikawa’s coat forcing his boyfriend to lift higher.

“Shouyou, what’s wrong?”

With his glasses on Hinata could still see Oikawa’s face clearly. His eyes were filled with worry, and his voice was finally sounding the same. Hinata closed his eyes briefly, trying to keep his voice from slipping but, in the end he couldn’t stop himself from looking at his boyfriend one last time before letting his tears run down to his cheeks. Oikawa immediately set him down and took him to a more secluded area and sat him down. Hinata’s tears kept falling, that soon he started to hiccup when Oikawa tried his best to console him.

“I’m sorry.” Hinata lightly pushed Oikawa away from him, “I just…I’m being stupid.” He grabbed a tissue from inside his pockets and cleaned his face.

Oikawa grabbed one of his hands, “You’re not being stupid.” He insisted as he cupped Hinata’s face, “If it’s got you crying then please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t want you to feel alone about this.” He kissed his nose, “Just please tell me what the doctor said.”

Hinata sighed slowly from his nose and looked straight at Oikawa in the eyes, “I’m going color blind and there’s a chance I might go blind.” He pulled away from Oikawa’s touch. “It’s not a hundred percent yet but with the rate I’m going I will have to go to the doctor more often and check my eyes.”

Oikawa’s pause with the information scared Hinata to the core; the way his face went blank for a second and then morph to a hard stare that eventually phased into acceptance. He inched his body closer, letting his arms engulf his smaller boyfriend. They didn’t say anything but stare at the jellyfish tank for a solid minute. Then Oikawa was the first to act, he dropped his head low enough for Hinata to kiss comfortable. Their hands were intertwined; their foreheads were pressed together with lips touching. The rest of the afternoon they stayed put at the aquarium with Hinata sitting on Oikawa’s lap when they rested, or Oikawa walking behind with his arms securely around Hinata’s waist.


End file.
